MyMCU 1.25
Needs better pacing AND planning. *Keep the plot points from 1.2 =Phase One= Fantastic Four Iron-Man Big Reveal *Tony Stark takes the stage *Tony Stark admits that he is Iron Man X-Men *Scott's parents ask a comment about Xavier's past celebrity lifestyle Initial Defeats *X-Men vs Brotherhood fight: Beast, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Angel, Iceman vs Unus, Toad, *Iceman slides too fast and collapses into the others *Iceman discovers he can cover himself in ice Launching the Missile *Scott spasms around on the ground, fearing that his eyes are going to tear out of his skull. Jean puts his hands on his temple, soothing his powers, and the two look at each other. They share a tender kiss Credits =Plans= Movie Release Schedule *Fantastic Four 1: Introduces the concept of superheroes to the universe. *Captain America 1: Builds upon the ideas of SHIELD introduced in FF1, and introduces Captain America into the universe *Iron-Man 1: Builds upon Asgardian artifacts (Mandarin's 10 Rings) from FF1 *X-Men 1: Introduces the concept of superhero mutation *Thor 1: Builds upon the concepts of magic introduced by FF1/IM1's Mandarin * *Iron Man 2: Sets up Tony's fears (which lead to him developing Sentinels within the Hellfire Club to be used first in X3) * *X-Men 3: *Avengers 2: **Mutants (Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver) join the Avengers. The mantle of Captain Marvel is passed to Carol Danvers. Jennifer Walters is injured during the Battle of New York(?). * *Wolverine 2: * *X-Men 4: Sentinels are introduced. *Captain Marvel 2: Story Arcs *Formation of the Avengers **Captain America 1 **Iron-Man 1 **Thor 1 **Agents of SHIELD: ***Carol Danvers (the pilot), Hawkeye, Trickshot?, Wasp, Sharon Carter, and Brock Rumlow head deep into Siberia to recover the body of Captain America **Culminates with Avengers 1 **Avengers 1: ***Loki gathers a team...? *The Original X-Men team **X1: **X: Legion **X2: House of M **X3: ***Bolivar Trask and Tony Stark prepare to meet on Genosha to discuss Sentinels ***Hellfire Club attacked at their Genosha meeting by Magneto ***Magneto and his acolytes compete with the X-Men to recruit new members: ****Storm (for sure) ****Sunfire (possibly, but it'll probably be an X-Men victory) ***X-Men storm the beaches ****Magneto takes control of a few prototype Sentinels and fires machine gun volleys ****Storm messes with the weather ***Beast can die here or in X4? ***Hellfire Club fights back against Magneto (Emma Frost, Tony Stark, Norman Osborn, Sebastian Shaw, etc.) ***Cyclops betrays Magneto, and so does Storm *Setting up the Defenders *Avengers grow (decadent) **Defenders? before or after A2? **Avengers 2 ***Captain Marvel dies of blacklung ***The Chitauri mothership/Black Order mothership appears over blah blah blah city where the Space Stone is as they rush to extract it ***A few of the heroes try to ***Tony Stark almost dies a number of times (one when his suit runs out of power and he has to recharge it, and another when he flies into orbit with a nuke into the core of the Black Order mothership) ***Captain Marvel passes the torch onto Carol Danvers. ***Post-credits or something: Jennifer Walters is sent to the ER after being wounded in the Battle of New York. ***Carol Danvers is seen flying across the ocean. **Avengers 3 is Ultron? *Collapse of the Avengers **HYDRA: Secret Empire **Avengers Disassembled *Hulk **Hulk 1 **Avengers 1: Loki frees the Abomination in Alaska **Hulk 2: Revolves around Hulk trying to track down the rampaging Abomination while the Leader hunts both of them down. Maybe She-Hulk helps him out? Involves fight with the Wendigo. In the end, Hulk is captured by the government and Betty Ross is clearly angered??? **Hulk 3/Planet Hulk **Hulk 4/World War Hulk *Daredevil **Man Without Fear *Second X-Men Team **Wolverine 2 **X4 - Sentinels **Captain Marvel 2 - Carol Danvers has joined the X-Men, because Sentinels track her down too. Maybe she's just forced off into space? **Cyclops and Havok **X-Factor 1 ***one of the X-Factors should include Magneto ***Bastion? **X5 - Mutant Massacre. introduce Rogue? **X6 - Dark Phoenix **need to be sorted: ***Apocalypse ***Dark Phoenix ***Onslaught ***M-Day/Avengers vs X-Men *X-Men Gold **Apocalypse introduced in an X-Factor movie? Essex too? **Apocalypse ***Apocalypse returns ***Horsemen of Apocalypse: ****Archangel (death) ****Bastion??? ****(war) ****(famine) ****(pestilence) ***Calliban tells the X-Men Apocalypse will seek out Legion ***In order to stop Legion/Apocalypse, Scarlet Witch says "No more mutants" **M-Day/Age of Apocalypse ***Future X-Men: ****Avengers have been destroyed/wiped out ****Hulk has become the Maestro ****New Horsemen: *****X23 (war), (pestilence), (famine), (death) ****Cable was sent back years ago, but has yet to return and likely failed ****New heroes: *****Hope Summers, X-Man (her older brother), Killraven *****Led by a very aged Magneto ***Hope Summers returns from the future when the second coming of Apocalypse comes in the regular timeline *Coming of Galactus **Can we do this in one movie? *Infinity Gauntlet **Thanos's first attack on Earth fails **Thanos spends some time resting his army *Norman Osborn **Introduced in Iron Man: Armor Wars *Doctor Doom *Champions Movie Details Iron Man *IM1 - Becoming Iron Man. **Tony Stark is kidnapped by Wong Chu and the 10 Rings **Mandarin tries to have Stark reverse engineer his Asgardian Rings **Stark instead uses them to create an arc reactor, escapes **Villain from here is...? ***Living Lightning? **End: Iron Man reveals his identity. *IM2: Infamous Iron Man. **Iron Man is attacked by environmentalist extremists ***First attack: Melter ***Maybe Melter upgrades to Firebrand? **Blizzard is their leader, who turns out to be just a corporate schemer manipulating them? *War Machine - **vs Hammer? Iron-Man loses control of his suits and is forced to abandon them (Hammer has taken control). War Machine is called onto the job. *IM3: Iron Man: Armor Wars. **Stane turns Spymaster into Ghost by trapping him with something **Iron Man vs Stane fight somewhere **Final fight: Iron Man vs Detroit Steel? *IM4 - Iron Man is hunted down by the Mandarin. Daredevil *Daredevil 1 * Captain Marvel *CM1 *CM2 - Carol Danvers is hunted down for being half-alien. Flies off into space? Fantastic Four *F4: Coming of Galactus X-Men *X-Men **Brotherhood members: ***Mastermind, Banshee, Mystique, Sabretooth, Toad, Pyro *X: Legion **Shows a young, wild Xavier and Magneto **Xavier is pretty much a playboy-type, charming girls by reading their minds and stuff like that (that's how Haller is conceived) **Legion absorbs the personalities of terrorists? *Wolverine 1 **Begins with Wolverine being burried somewhere, by Mystique **Later revealed Mystique burried Wolverine to hide his scent from Sabretooth *X2 **Cyclops is kinda pissy at Jean Grey for hiding Wolverine + his run in with the Brotherhood from them *X3 **Cyclops can't trust Jean because of her mind reading and the earlier shit she did with her friends (revealed in X2). He tells her this and she admits "I know". Cyclops leaves the X-Men (also because he's lost faith in Xavier, because mutants are just made worse and worse and the Brotherhood always keeps popping up) **Cyclops tells Magneto about the Sentinels beneath Genosha and the impending SHIELD attack to gain his trust. ** Scene of SHIELD/US military attacking Genosha. Magneto tears apart a Helicarrier but Sue Storm saves them. **After his help with SHIELD, Magneto rewards Cyclops with a new visor. He pauses before he takes it off, telling him that **X-Men invade Genosha. Jean meets with Cyclops **Cyclops uses his force blasts to destroy Magneto's helmet and make him vulnerable for Jean Grey's psychic attacks *X4 **Colossus, Magik, Jubilee, Shadowcat introduced **new X-Men team: ***"home team": Xavier, Forge ***introduced prior: Storm, Wolverine, Phoenix, Iceman, Angel, Polaris, Havok ***not yet introduced/status unclear: Nightcrawler, Colossus, Sunfire ***introduced, not active: Shadowcat, Jubilee, Magik ***yeah we need to cut back/refine this list *Cyclops and Havok/Summers? **Begins with the Summers parents being abducted by the Shiar Empire **Their youngest child is abducted and they are brainwashed to forget about him **The family's X-Genes are activated and the parents are returned home ** **Essex has been tracing down Cyclops **So has Havok **Havok meets Cyclops with his wife in Alaska ** **Living Monolith (empowered by Apocalypse to originally fight Essex), Vulcan intervenes and saves them ** ** **It's never stated, but heavily implied, Essex *Dark PhoeniX **Vulcan and the Shiar arrive on Earth? **Hellfire Club summon the Phoenix Force? Avengers *Avengers 2 **The Tesseract actually isn't at Area 51, but Mar Vell has kept it close to him **Carol Danvers gains the remaining life force/powers of Mar Vell with a Tesseract explosion =Ideas= *Psylocke could start off as a member of the Hellfire Club in X3? *Still need to introduce Rogue, She-Hulk, Black Panther *Still need to include: **X-Force, New Mutants, **Young Avengers, Dark Avengers, Thunderbolts, A-Force, Secret Avengers, West Coast Avengers, Ultimates (Galactus) **Defenders **Champions (1975), Champions (2016) **Heroes for Hire, Knights of New York **Runaways **Power Pack, Inhumans, Frightful Four *Wolverine 3 after Dark PhoeniX *Grey Hulk in World War Hulk? **Red Hulk and Red She Hulk will be there *Should New Mutants fight Hellions first or should they fight Shadow King? *Ideological goals **Essex - Manipulate mutants into a civil war so humanity can reign supreme. **Apocalypse - Engineer survival of the fittest and wipe out humans by empowering the strongest mutants. **Magneto - Rule supreme over mutants. *Iron Man vs Mandarin movie **Penultimate/ultimate Iron Man movie? ***Ezekiel Stane returns ***Madame Masque??? returns??? ***Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom perhaps? maybe working with Ultron too? is that too much? *random movies that might be fun: **Damage Control **Ghost Rider western **50s/60s greaser Ghost Rider **Ka-Zar *How to handle HYDRA: Secret Empire ** **followed up by Captain America: Winter Soldier, where he faces off against Bucky. since then, Cap has become Nomad and SHIELD is largely in ruin. *Asgard is destroyed, and an Earth girl takes on the mantle of the Valkyrie *Project Wideawake Characters We Could Add *Valkyrie *Sif *Night Nurse *Satana, Hellstrom *Topaz *Clea Strange *Jennifer Kale *Jimmy Woo *Mephisto *Angela, sister of Thor *Darkstar *Cloak and Dagger *Brother Voodoo *Spectrum *Merlyn Characters We Should Add *Jane Foster *Psylocke/Betsy Braddock *Union Jack *Captain Britain *Alicia Masters *Man-Thing *Shang-Chi Villains *Omega Red *Brood (Carol Danvers?) *Skrulls *Shadow King (New Mutants?) *Shiar Empire *Living Monolith *Wizard *Klaw *Fin Fang Foom *Batroc the Leaper *USAgent *Hood *MODOK *Grey Gargoyle *Amora/Enchantress *Count Nefaria and Madame Masque *Nimrod *Bastion *Bullseye *Wilson Fisk *Killmonger *Purple Man *Dreadknight *Whirlwind *Controller *Godbutcher *Cyttorak *Destroyer *Chemistro *Undying Ones *Dormammu *Baron Mordo *Nightmare *Attuma *Surtur *Hela *Swarm *AIM *Ares HYDRA *Arnim Zola *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Sin Schmidt *Baron Zemo *Silver Samurai *Viper Hulk *A-Bomb *Abomination *Wendigo Iron Man *Crimson Cowl/Justine Hammer *Justin Hammer *Living Lightning *Obadiah Stane *Ghost *Spymaster *Crimson Dynamo *Titanium Man *Whiplash *Blizzard *Detroit Steel *Ezekiel Stane *Sasha Hammer *Firepower *Firebrand *Arsenal *Ultimo *Unicorn *Wong Chu **Kidnaps Tony Stark *Mauler **Angered by Stark's corporate greed *Mallen + Extremis *Melter *Scarecrow *Maya Hansen *Aldrich Killian Spider-Man *Black Cat *Chameleon *Scorpion *Electro *Rhino *Shocker *Tombstone *Silver Sable *Hydro-Man *Sand-Man *Spot *Vulture *Carnage *Venom